


Breakfast in Bed

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: ...nobody else had cooked in her kitchen in 20 years.
Relationships: Eve Fletcher/Julian Spitzer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



The bacon smell woke her; nobody else had cooked in her kitchen in 20 years.

She could smell Julian’s shampoo on the empty pillow.

Before she could wonder how long he’d been gone, he nudged her door open with his foot.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted pancakes or waffles...”

Julian settled the overflowing tray on her lap, crawling back into bed.

He pointed to the carafe on the left. “I bought that coconut creamer you’ve been eying at the store. The other is just regular milk.”

Julian kissed her, then shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta [redacted].


End file.
